Dreaming
by Kowinj
Summary: What the hell was that? Me having a dream like that… and with Potter no less!


Authors note: Hey people! Well this story just came into my head and was itching to get out. I don't know why I chose these pairs I guess because they would be the best yaoi pair that has Harry as a character? Who knows. Well here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't seem to be the richest person in the UK or US at that so obviously I don't own Harry Potter.

"I'M COMING," Harry shouted at the door, as there was another loud banging on it. Harry got very annoyed at this; no one was supposed to be here. The Dursley's surprisingly let Harry watch over the house while they went to see a sick relative. It was his vacation from everything and was trying to enjoy it, but of course someone had to disrupt it.

Harry took a sigh an opened the door. He immediately was about to faint. What the heck was going on? Why was he here? Harry stared at the man looking into eyes that were on the verge of tears.

"Yes? What would you like?" Harry asked trying to keep the venom out of his voice.

"Harry," the man said embracing him into a hug and started balling. "I'm SO sorry for everything. I just can't take it any more. He said… He said that I could be protected. That I wouldn't have to go back. But now… now he's gone." And he cried even harder.

"Malfoy," Harry said with a sad expression. "Yes he is gone but we just have to live how he wanted us to."

"But Harry, I don't know what to do. Father said that he wants me to follow it his foot- steps but I don't want to. I really, really don't want to be a death eater anymore or be near him. That man scares me, and oh Harry what am I to do they'll find me soon. They'll all get mad at me and hurt me." Draco started shaking violently, and slid to the floor. Harry sat on the floor with him holding him close and praying that Draco couldn't his heart pounding out of his chest.

Harry wanted to stay in this position forever just to be around Malfoy was enough. He was tired of acting as if he hated Draco but the truth be told he loved him with all of his heart. But he knew if anyone ever found out they would think he was crazy or something. No one would want to be around him anymore. He wouldn't have anyone to talk to at all. And he didn't want that so he kept his mouth shut.

"Harry are you alright? You look feverish." Draco asked concerned.

"What… oh no I'm fine." Harry said holding his hands up to cover his blush, releasing Draco in the process.

"Harry, may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"What so you think of me? I mean do you really hate me that much? Because I…I know I act like I hate you but I must say that I truly don't." Draco said bashfully.

"Draco I don't think you would want to know what I think of you," Harry said facing the floor.

"No Harry, Please, I want to know your every thought no matter what it is." With that said Harry placed a light kiss on Draco's lips knowing that Draco would push him away and call him a freak. But once again Harry was surprised when Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and deepened the kiss.

Harry gasped as Draco placed a cold hand under Harry's shirt, and broke the kiss.

"So is that what you feeling are for me," Draco asked slyly. Harry nodded in response and started kissing Draco once again.

Harry had never felt like he did now; his heart was soaring high into the sky as he realized what was happening, but he couldn't help but want more as their tongues intertwined with one another.

He felt a hand slid down his side and moaned again. Draco was exploring every inch of Harry's body and it was really turning him on. He didn't know what to do. He defiantly knew what he wanted but didn't know how to tell Draco.

He shifted a little and pressed his body against the other man trying to tell Draco how much he wanted him.

Draco closed the door and embraced Harry on the hard wooden floor. Moving his kisses from the mouth down to the neck nibbling in some places. Then he went to Harry's ear, licking the lobe and clearing his throat softly to speak.

"Harry I want you…"

Sweat pouring from his body Draco sat up from his bed as fast as he could. _What the hell was that? Me having a dream like that… and with Potter no less! Eww! _Draco shuttered at the thought of the dream.

Hope you guys liked it.

Okay I am not sure if this is going to be a one shot or not I started to write more but I couldn't think of an actual story line…. I guess I'll keep thinking something might come to mind and if it does I'll post another chapter.

See 'ya round


End file.
